♡Double↔Faced♤ Debut Live
Idols: Aika Inoue and Nijiru Bokerdole *Song: MAGIA -All Prism Live instruments ver.- *Coords: Dark Fantasy Cross and Drama Tikal Moon *Cyalumes: Antique Rose and Champagne Rose Before Nijiru: THAT GODDEEEEEESS!!!!!! SHE FINALLY SHOWS HER TRUE FORM!!!!! (?) Haruka: Uweeeeh, sensei?! Nijiru: DAMMMNNNN IF ONLY TENSHI-CHAN WAS HERE TO PERFORM Haruka: Sen... sei? *sweatdrop* A mysterious girl with gold-blonde hair tied with many dark-shaded ribbons walks to them. ?: Ten... Shi? Nijiru: AHHH MOUUUUUU! YOUR AURA LOOKS COOL SO IMMA PERFORM WITH YOU Nijiru randomly grabs ?'s arm and drags her all the way to PriPara Hills. Haruka: ...Ueh? Coord Change Scan the appropriate amout of MyTickets for your coord. You can also scan Friend Tickets. Coord Change Start! Meganee: A dark and shady coord for a new and mysterious idol! ?: Dark Fantasy Cross Coord...? Meganee: And, a brighter and happier color variation for our Goddess! Nijiru: DRAMA TIKAL MOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! On stage The crowd's cyalume sticks turn from white to very flashy colors and some to darker and colder shades from Jewlie's previous live (from the canon series, not using her xD They're just using that same stage). The audience confusedly looks for informations as Nijiru and the girl appear on the stage. Nijiru: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEEEERYONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S NOT OVER YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NIJIRU BOKERDOLE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND, STANDING IN FOR TENSHI-CHANNNN...!!!! *points at ?* ?: *awkwardly grabs her mic* A-Aika... Inoue... Nijiru: JEWLIE FINALLY BECAME AN IDOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND US, ♡DOUBLE↔FACED♤, WILL SHOW YOU WE CAN BE EVEN BETTER!!!! After a moment of confusion, the crowd begins cheering very loud for Nijiru and Aika. Nijiru and Aika are in the dark stage, closed eyes, with violins made of sparkles in their hands. As the song starts playing, the two begin playing their violins while staying in that position The spotlight goes to Nijiru, as her violin turns into a guitar, while Aika's becomes a piano itsuka kimi ga hitomi ni tomosu ai no hikari ga toki o koete horobi isogu sekai no yume wo tashika ni hitotsu -kowasu darou The spotlight goes to Aika, her instrument switches to drumsticks and Nijiru's to a saxophone tamerai wo nomihoshite kimi ga nozomu mono wa nani? konna yokubukai akogare no yukue ni hakanai ashita wa aru no? The whole stage lights up as a big rainbow spreads in the darkness Nijiru's instrument becomes a xilophone kodomo no koro yume ni miteta inishie no mahou no you ni yami sae kudaku chikara de hohoemu kimi ni aitai The instruments become conductor's sticks as a whole sparkly orchestra appears around them obieru kono te no naka ni wa taorareta hana no yuuki omoi dake ga tayoru subete hikari wo yobisamasu negai The two pose, Aika awkwardly waving and Nijiru making an heart with her hands Nijiru: Making Drama, Switch Oooon! Nijiru is seen standing on top of a castle as she shoots an heart-shaped arrow in the darkness, which Aika, on top of another castle, grabs it and stops it. Many sparkly marionettes appear as they run to attack Nijiru, however the latter makes many hearts and sparkles appear around her, and when the two mix there's a big explosion of sparkles. Nijiru and Aika are seen on a music box in the falling sparkles at the opposite sides, without moving, as they spin. "Kakumei no Music Box!" torawareta taiyou no kagayaku fushigi no kuni no hon ga suki datta koro negai wa kitto kanau to oshieru otogibanashi o shinjita (hikari to kage no naka) Aika/Nijiru: Airy Change!! A big RAINBOW/ANGEL text appears on the screen behind them As the two fly while the cyalume's sparkles cover them, they grab the sticks again Aika/Nijiru: Deluxe Change!! shizuka ni sakimidarete ita inishie no mahou yasashiku Nijiru/Aika: Pop and Celeb Splash! sekai o kaeru chikara ga sono te ni aru to sasayaku Nijiru: 100% PURE PURE ARROOOOW! Nya♥ Aika: Golden Stardust Shower! owaranai yume o miyou kimi to yuku toki no naka de Nijiru: Infinite Hug Eternal! Aika: Aurora Rising! omoi dake ga ikiru subete inochi o tsukuru no wa The two skate to the center negai ... Haruka: Wh-what was that... Hilulu: AMAZING!! Hibiki: That Aika... Hanako: *sadly glances at them, then Haruka, then leaves* Falulu: Hanacchi...? Nijiru: THANKYOUUIOPUOUOHGBFNYGJKFNHTJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aika-chan you weren't half bad! Aika: *blushes* Th-thanks... I guess...? Nijiru: *insanely laughs* JEWLIE! SHIMER!!!!!! YOU'RE MY RIVALS!!!!!!!!!! HEAR ME?!?!?! Aika: *slowly backs away as the crowd cheers* Haruka: What do you think about Aika-san, Hi-tan? Hibiki: She's... Hilulu: GREAT! *interrupts her* Haruka: I find her a bit strange... And mysterious... Falulu: Falulu does too! ---- Hanako stops Aika from exiting the backstage Aika: Ueh?... Hanako: *coldly glares at her* I need to speak to you. Aika: Um... Okay... ... Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Nijiru's shows Category:Tenshi's shows Category:Aika's shows Category:Deluxe Change Category:♡Double↔Faced♤